Vampiro
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Hay un chico que siempre viene a la panadería de noche pidiendo grandes cantidades de dulces. Su nombre es Adrien. Y eso es lo único que Marinette sabe. Sin imaginarse que, él, bajo la fachada de una persona "normal "es un vampiro.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Como se darán cuenta es una historia nueva. Una que espero terminar antes de que termine este mes o sino terminar la otra historia "Angel de la muerte" que publicare en unos minutos. La ultima creo que sera mas corta que esta, bueno... l** **as dos seran temas sobrenaturales por el mes de octubre. No soy mucho de prestarle atencion a las fechas y publicar cosas acorde a eso, pero esta vez quise que fuera asi.**

 **Ya no mas un especial de navidad, publicado en junio XD o algo de Halloween en mayo...**

 **jeje bueno por este motivo durante todo este mes no publicare mas one-shot, ayer fue una excepcion (no me pude contener) (por cierto estas historias las iba a publicar ayer jeje)**

 **PD: Tengo varias pruebas este mes, así que a lo mejor la fecha donde termine el fic se extiende hasta noviembre (espero que no)**

 **Sin nada mas que decir...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Adrien ya se encuentra sentado en las pocas mesas que hay en la panadería. Esperando que le traigan su docena de Croissant y el chocolate bien caliente.

Marinette es la afortunada de dárselo. Se lo deposita en la mesa, sonriendo nerviosamente; Le gustaba ese chico, le gustaba su piel pálida, el dorado de su cabello y esos ojos verdes tan hermosos.

 _"Adrien"_

Su nombre. Es lo único que sabe de él. Se pone detrás del mostrador y lo observa devorarse los Croissants con ímpetu como si no hubiera comido nada durante el día.

— Te está mirando —Dice Plagg, el pequeño murciélago que se encuentra escondido en la gabardina de color negro que está usando— De nuevo con esos ojos brillosos... ¡A ella le gustas! —Exclamando lo último fuerte.

— Shh... Shh... —Repone Adrien intentando de que se calle o baje el volumen de su voz— Te puede escuchar —Y toma disimuladamente un sorbo de su delicioso chocolate.

— Podría ser tu donante de sangre —Espeta— Estoy segura que estaría encantada con la idea.

— No me gusta la sangre —Refuta— Te lo vengo diciendo hace un siglo —Añade— Me gusta lo dulce —Y muerde un pedazo del Croissant.

El pequeño murciélago bufa.

— Y también sabes que lo dulce te puede saciar las ganas de tomar sangre, pero sabes que no lo reemplaza.

— Esta bien, Plagg —Espeta mordiendo otro trozo de Croissant— No te preocupes.

— ¿Quien dice que me estoy preocupando?

Adrien ríe por como es Plagg mientras tanto, Marinette suspira ilusionadamente con un codo apoyado en el mostrador y su mano debajo de la barbilla por oír tan melodioso sonido, omitiendo el hecho que supuestamente se estaba riendo solo.

Al rato de terminar de comer, se marchan sin antes Adrien saludar a Marinette con un gesto. Marinette lo devuelve con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras juntas los platos y la taza que dejo su cliente.

— ¿Ahora iras a tu cita con Tikki? —El murciélago asintió.

— ¿Estarás bien? —Preguntó.

— Me controlare —Plagg lo miró de forma cautelosa.

— Solo, no te acerques a la sangre —Le recomendó. El asintió— Me voy —Anunció y voló hasta el encuentro de su novia.

Adrien lo miro marchar hasta que la oscuridad escondió su ida. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y decidió dar unas vueltas antes de volver a casa.

Al paso de unos minutos un grito de mujer se escuchó en un callejón. Con sus oídos que eran más agudos que los humanos, supo que era forcejeo porque los individuos querían su cartera.

Él no se involucraría normalmente, pero tampoco le gustaba hacer que no sabía nada. Así que se acercó y con su fuerza sobrenatural mando a volar a los malhechores contra la pared. Dejándolos inconscientes al instante, dejo de mirarlos y fue a parar su vista a la mujer. Esa, que al parecer la hicieron golpear con el muro, perdiendo así la consciencia.

Pero no solo estaba desmayada, se notaba sangre que salía por su cabeza. No era mucho, pero tampoco poco. Su boca comenzó a hacer más saliva, sus colmillos querer salir y sus ojos comenzando a brillar con un verde más intenso.

 _"No"_

Grito internamente antes de huir y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Inhala y exhala"_

Se repitió en la oscuridad de su mansión. En posición fetal, tratando de reprimir las ansias de beber sangre.

 _"Inhala..."_

Unos pasos resonaron en la habitación y una voz se comienza a escuchar:

— Te dejo solo, una vez, en cincuenta años y ¿ya te encuentro así?

Era Plagg que no podía asimilarlo. Adrien levantó la mirada y lo vió.

— Surgió un contratiempo.

Se limitó a contestar, ya comenzando a sentirse un poco mejor. El murciélago suspiró.

— Si bebes sangre no te vas a convertir en un monstruo.

— Díselo a mi "yo" de hace tres siglos.

Se levantó y se fue, dando el asunto terminando, yéndose a su sala de estar donde se encontraba una pantalla gigante para jugar videojuegos. Después de todo eran más activos de noche, cuando llego el día, se durmió y al ocultarse el sol se fue hacia la panadería a comer su ración de dulce.

Marinette que le había llevado todo lo que le había pedido. Se le quedo mirando, no era de ser atrevida. Pero _¡Quería su número!_ Así que armándose de un valor que creía no poseer. Dijo:

— ¿M-me darías tu numero?

Adrien alzó la mirada aun mordiendo un Croissant que inmediatamente tragó. Sin poder comprenderla totalmente _¿Numero de qué?_ Al no responderle nada por un buen rato. Marinette sintió la necesidad de agregar la palabra "celular"

Un artilugio para Adrien muy avanzado y muy reciente. Por lo tanto algo innecesario, ya que luego de ese suceso que intenta olvidar. Se separó de su padre y bueno, Chloé fue algo raro, fugaz en su vida (la verdad es que no sabía si llámale amiga) que nunca más volvió a ver, no tenía a nadie que quería contactar. Por lo tanto inútil para él.

— No tengo —Contestó y tomó un sorbo de chocolate. Plagg casi se golpeaba a si mismo por lo dicho, eso era como rechazarla _¿Quién no tiene celular en estos tiempos?_

— Ah... ah... ¿Sí? —Dijo Marinette realmente afectada— Bueno, me voy hacia el mostrador por si quieres ordenar más.

— Lo arruinaste.

— ¿Que hice?

— La rechazaste.

— Solo dije que no tenía celular —Replicó. El murciélago solo repitió lo que anteriormente dijo.

Luego de eso, solo el sonido de masticar se escuchaba en esa panadería, de Adrien y de los clientes que estaban en la otra punta. Al terminar de comer el vampiro se marchó de allí. Marinette lo veía, decaída, algunas veces sentía que eran de dos mundos diferentes.

Al salir, Plagg y Adrien se quedaron hablando en el parque que se encontraba a unos metros.

— ¿Vas a ir a tu cita con Tikki?

— Si —Afirmo— Y tú vete a casa, después de esto. Sin distracciones ni contratiempos.

Antes de que pudiera contestar afirmativamente, un grito de mujer se escucha. De terror, tan cerca como si estuviera gritando a su lado.

— No te involucres —Dijo Plagg ante la mirada que había hecho Adrien— No lo hagas.

— Bien —El murciélago lo siguió mirando— No lo hago.

— Después no quiero ser el que arregle tus problemas —Repuso para luego marcharse.

Entretanto Adrien seguía caminando sin saber que ese grito era perteneciente a Marinette.


	3. Chapter 3

La muchacha luego de que saliera Adrien, había dado un último suspiro para después de unos minutos sacar la basura. Sin embargo nunca se imaginó que un hombre la estaría esperando. Uno que conocía bastante bien.

Él venia al mediodía. Siempre le coqueteaba y hacia comentarios impropios. Su padre lo frenaba siempre y cuando él llegaba. Tom se hacía cargo de atender el mostrador como llevar las órdenes.

Ninguno de la familia se imaginó que empecinamiento llegaría a este punto. Al punto de verse tomada a la fuerza por sus brazos y su boca tapada para acallar sus gritos. Hasta que al menos estuvieran más alejados de la panadería.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No! ¡No! —Sentía un picor en sus ojos mientras forcejeaba y era llevada a rastros a un frio y sucio callejón— ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No!

Al llegar a una parte bien oscura. La empujo contra una pared, golpeándose duramente la espalda para caer sentada, mientras el hombre sonreía cínicamente.

— Ahora eres mía —Susurró en su oreja. Marinette se estremeció, comenzando a chillar y lanzar patadas. Él saco un cuchillo para intimidarla, pero ella por miedo no le importó y siguió luchando, por eso aun si por accidente el arma se clavó en su abdomen. Inmediatamente ella se contrajo y un hilo de sangre salió por su boca.

El muchacho quedÓ estupefacto. No quería matarla. Al darse cuenta lo que había hecho, huyo mientras Marinette tosía más sangre.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos viendo solo oscuridad, aun si el foco de la vereda intentaba iluminar algo. Su vista le fallaba, nublado, borroso. Adrien que llegó un rato después. Se dio cuenta que llegó tarde y eso ya sabia antes de llegar hacia el callejón porque olía el olor de sangre. Ese tipo de sangre dulce, de una joven.

Aun así se acercó, en sus pasos silenciosos y la vio.

No era cualquier chica. Era Marinette.

Un reconocimiento provoco que se impresionara internamente. Veía el cuchillo clavado en su abdomen y la sangre manchando su delantal. Estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Dio unos pasos atrás cuando el olor de sangre le comenzó a molestar provocando que su estómago rugiera. No podía ser el que le robe el último aliento, alimentándose.

Cuando iba a huir. Su nombre pronunciado entrecortadamente lo detiene.

— A-Adrien —Tosió— N-no t-te vayas —Pidió mientras solloza— N-no q-quiero morir sola.

Ve sus ojos azules. Más brillantes, más hermosos. Él no se mueve, pero sabe que tiene que irse aunque fuera su última voluntad, no puede. El retrocede.

— N-no —Pronuncia Marinette alzando su mano. Adrien siente algo en la boca del estómago. Dolor.

Se acerca, impidiendo que sus colmillos sobresalgan. Que la ataque, pero la saliva de su boca se hace insoportable, sus ojos brillan de un verde más intenso y cuando se acerca lo suficiente para tomar su mano. Se le queda mirando su cuello, ese cuello blanquecino.

Hipnotizado sin poder apartar la mirada. El olor de sangre solo aumenta las ansias de alimentarse con ese líquido. Ya no era Adrien. Era Chat Noir.

Porque desde que ese imborrable suceso paso. Adrien se creó otra personalidad. El que bebe sangre y nada puede saciarlo es Chat Noir. El que no bebe sangre y le gusta lo dulce es Adrien.

Por eso en este momento en que esta hipnotizado con la sangre que ve y sobre todo el cuello de Marinette. Ese que está apunto de modelo ya que sus colmillos salieron. Es Chat Noir...

Y la muerde.


	4. Chapter 4

Un gritó agudo es pronunciado por la joven, antes de que esa mordida la adormezca y la someta de tal modo que pierda la consciencia, mientras el rubio seguía bebiendo sangre.

En minutos, es empujado cayendo e impidiendo que siga bebiendo, sus ojos verdes brillantes viendo al autor.

Era Plagg, en forma humana.

Tikki estaba a su lado de la misma forma, con sus dos manos cubriendo su boca, horrorizada. Que consuman sangre para vivir, no signifique que provoquen masacre, ya eso de hace cinco siglos que no se realiza por ese el horror ante esa vista.

—No puedo dejarte solo ni por un momento, chico -Dijo Plagg viendo con asco la escena. Había sangre por todos partes y Adrien tenía ese líquido rojo, manchando la comisura de sus labios, su barbilla. Sus colmillos fuera, ansiando más.

Motivo, que sin tener poder en sí mismo, sin razonar volvió a acercarse al cuello de la muchacha. Plagg no lo dejo, lanzándola hacia la pared, un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo reaccionar.

—Vuelve en si —gritó. Él no escuchaba, hace tanto tiempo que no bebía ese exquisito líquido que necesitaba más, quería más. Plagg apoyó su antebrazo en el cuello del joven— Tikki, dame queso.

Ella revisó su bolso y saco el manjar de Plagg. Él, lo tomó y lo puso en la nariz de su amo, quien al olerlo hizo una expresión agria como de asco.

—¡Q-quita ese apestoso queso de mi nariz! —exclamó haciéndole dificultoso hablar, al tener el brazo de Plagg aprisionando volviendo a tener la misma tonalidad en sus ojos. Volvía a ser Adrien— ¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó viendo al murciélago convertido en humano, algo que en dos siglos no había hecho.

—Tu que estás haciendo, realmente no voy a dejarte solo nunca más.

—¿De qué... —pero calló al darse cuenta de la situación, de nuevo podía sentir el olor, pero ahora en mayor cantidad. Sangre, sentía su boca sabor a hierro.

Había consumido, cuando quiso mirar. Plagg lo atajó.

—No mires...

—¿Mate a alguien? —y cuando preguntó, lo recordó... Marinette.

La dulce, joven y amable muchacha.

Sus pupilas comenzaron a temblar, bajo la cabeza y notó la sangre que manchaba su ropa. No podía ser cierto...

—Ya está muerta.

Expresó Plagg, en realidad no lo sabía exactamente, pero si no lo estaba en ese momento, de seguro lo iba a estar en unos minutos. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida de cuchillo.

—Déjame verla —pidió, Adrien, alzando la voz y repitiendo cuando su sirviente se negó.

Y ahí la vio. Viendo la perturbadora escena, estaba en el suelo, su espalda apoyada en la pared, el cuchillo clavado en el abdomen y la mordida de sus dos colmillos en su cuello.

Estaba pálida. Estaba inerte y al parecer no respiraba.

Había matado una persona, cuando esa revelación llegó a su cerebro. Se quedó en shock, desde ese día había jurado no beber más sangre, no dañar más y principalmente no matar...

Y otra vez, lo había hecho.

A un ser inocente, alguien que no tenía nada que ver, sus manos se acercaron lentamente a su cuerpo ¿La había matado? ¿De verdad? y cuando sus manos llegaron a su cuello, rozando esa herida que había hecho, esos dos huecos que tenía en su cuello. Lo sintió, sintió su pulso, débil, muy débil, pero eso significaba que estaba viva.

Sin repensarlo, sacó sus colmillos nuevamente y se hirió la palma de su mano, su sangre comenzó a recorrer, luego de hacerse ese corte.

—¡No lo hagas! —Dijo Tikki al darse cuenta lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —Plagg espetó mientras comía queso, algo que comía mucho más en situaciones estresantes, esta era una— Si lo haces te podría odiar para toda la eternidad.

—Y si no lo hago, yo me odiare por toda la eternidad.

Porque si había alguna forma de salvarla, lo implementaría.

Se acercó al cuerpo y colocando su palma en la boca de Marinette, le hizo beber su sangre, ese líquido rozando sus labios, pasando por su garganta, deslizándose por su barbilla, rozando su piel.

Porque la sangre de vampiro curaba, era regenerativa, pero también era el único ingrediente que te hacia convertirte en vampiro.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella bebió con fervor, sus ojos se abrieron por unas milésimas de segundos, antes de volverse a cerrar. Estaba haciendo efecto, aparto la mano, decidiendo que era suficiente. Mientras su respiración comenzaba a incrementar, le saco el cuchillo que estaba incrustado para que la herida cerrara completamente.

En minutos estaba curada. Pareciendo imposible que hace solo unos momentos iba a morir. Adrien rozo su cabello y poso su mano en su nuca, bajándola hasta el medio de su espalda, la otra mano puesta detrás de sus rodillas.

Y con eso hecho, la cargo en sus brazos. Antes de que diera un paso, unos gritos ponen alerta al trio.

—Marinette —una voz de hombre resuena, en las frías, desoladas y oscuras calles de Paris.

—Marinette —ahora se oye una voz de una mujer.

Eran sus padres. Adrien se quedó estático sin poder actuar. Tikki decidió intervenir, comenzó a caminar, colocándose enfrente de ellos.

—¿Has visto...

Antes de que su preocupado padre terminara de formular la pregunta. Tikki poso sus ojos azules en los de Tom.

—Marinette está en su casa —dijo— Durmiendo.

Y luego se lo repitió a Sabine. Ellos asintieron y de inmediato, dieron media vuelta y volvieron a sus hogares donde su dulce y amada hija estaba "durmiendo"

—Wow, no sabía que podías hacer eso... —dijo Adrien asombrado—¿Los vampiros pueden hacer eso?

—Si pueden, si practican —dijo— igual como no uso mucho esta habilidad, solo el efecto durara unas horas, pero será suficiente, aun si lo recuerdan, su hija estará en su hogar —explicó— Ahora pásamela.

Extendiendo sus brazos, esperando que Adrien le dé a Marinette. Ella la tomó, sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar de que exteriormente era de constitución delgada.

—La llevare a su hogar y le cambiare su ropa —comenzó— Después volveré y tendremos una larga charla. Por ahora encárguense de limpiar toda esa sangre.

Se despidió y dio un salto altísimo, donde se subió a un tejado, empezando a moverse desde allí.

—¿Y cómo podemos limpiar?

Plagg se encogió de hombros, al segundo, levantó unas bolsas de basura de un costado y las puso encima del charco de sangre.

—Listo.

—Eso no es limpiar.

—¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que haga? —preguntó escépticamente— ¿Que lama el suelo? Bebo sangre, pero no en esas condiciones, además de que esta seca y sucia al estar pegada en el pavimento. Y no pienso en convertirme en cenicienta para mantener estos sucios suelos limpios.

Adrien frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el cuchillo ensangrentado con sus manos y lo metía en una de las bolsas.

—Nadie se percatara, quizás, pensaran que esa sangre fue de un borracho que se lastimo —volvió a encogerse de hombros— Que más da, volvamos a casa ¡Tengo hambre!

 **...**

Tikki, limpió su boca, su cuello y todo rastro de sangre que tenía. Le sacó la ropa machada de sangre, cambiándola y acostándola en su cama. Al finalizar su trabajo y posarse en frente de la ventana mientras sus manos tenían la sucia y rasgada ropa en sus manos. Volteó para mirar a la muchacha.

Una sonrisa compasiva formó sus labios.

—Pobre... humana —susurró— espero que sigas siéndolo.

Y se marchó hacia el hogar, quien de camino tiro la ropa ensangrentada.

 **...**

Tikki está boquiabierta, al entrar en la casa creyó que estarían sentados en el sillón, preocupados por el reciente suceso. Al menos de parte del rubio, Tikki conocía muy bien como era Plagg, el mismo que volvía a ser murciélago, mientras comía un queso con excesiva despreocupación.

¡Pero Adrien! no creyó que el sería el más despreocupado mientras juega un juego.

—¿Que están haciendo? —en tono reprochador— Esa pobre criatura podría ser un vampiro y ustedes están tan despreocupados.

—Estoy comiendo para liberarme del estrés —repuso Plagg.

—Lo mismo digo, pero jugando —expresó Adrien mientras apretaba sucesivamente los botones del mando.

Y era la verdad, no quería pensar en lo que paso. Solo pensar en eso, le daban nauseas. Honestamente, quería irse a dormir, pero con la sangre que había ingerido, se sentía más enérgico que nunca. Estando seguro de que iba a estar en esas condiciones por al menos tres días.

Tikki frunció el ceño y dio pasos resonantes en la habitación y comportándose como una madre. Desenchufo el televisor "No guarde" espeto el rubio y le saco el queso a Plagg, el revoloteo a su alrededor, quejándose y ordenándose que se lo devuelvan.

—Parecen niños, nadie creería que tienen mucho mas de cien años —refutó, dándole el queso a Plagg por su molesta persistencia— Es importante lo que paso esta noche, así que recapitulemos.

Los individuos suspiraron y le pusieron toda la atención.

—Bien ¿Quién la atacó? —preguntó— Tenia un cuchillo clavado en el abdomen, dudo que tú lo hicieras —dirigiéndose a Adrien.

Él se encogió de hombro.

—No lo sé —dijo— seguramente un ladrón, hay muchos en la zona últimamente.

—Bueno... pregunte por curiosidad, lo importante es que hay que mantenerla vigilada, a pesar de que haya una posibilidad de que no se vuelva vampiro, la sangre de vampiro puede volverla por un tiempo muy extraña a los ojos de los humanos, adquirir grandes reflejos, fuerza sobrehumana, insomnio por ser más activa de noche, voraz apetito ya sea sangre o dulce, palidez...

Dio un suspiro.

—Tal vez, algunas cosas pasen desapercibidas... solo espero que sean solo síntomas —repuso— ¿Y cómo las vigilaras, Adrien?

Él se apuntó con su dedo. Tikki asintió.

—No creerías que íbamos a ayudar cuando tú eres el responsable de esto, si se convierte en vampiro, la condenaste a cientos casi mil de años de vida. Algunas veces la muerte es una bendición y mucho más para alguien que es una humana, ¿o piensas matarla si es un vampiro?

Adrien no dijo nada mientras volvía a escuchar "No quiero morir..."

—Si ella me lo pide —musitó, aunque no estaba seguro si podía hacerlo. Porque salvarla fue porque no quería convertirse en asesino— Y lo de vigilarla, no sé, lo hare en las sombras...

—Perfecto como un acosador —riéndose Plagg. Adrien frunció el ceño.

—Si te pudieras convertir en murciélago, no sería tan descabellado, pero...

—Puedo aprender...

—Lleva décadas de entrenamiento...

—¿Y qué me dices si te conviertes en su novio? —Plagg pensó y dio una mordida a su queso— Ella estaría encantada.

—Cállate, Plagg —sintiendo como su piel blanquecina se ruborizaba. A Tikki le encantó la idea.

—Serás su novio.


End file.
